


Fight for this Love

by skam_stan



Category: Davenzi - Fandom, Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Angst, Davenzi, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Slurs, M/M, minor character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skam_stan/pseuds/skam_stan
Summary: Matteo gets roughed up, and David's intuition is telling him that he's not being told the full story.(David's intuition is right)





	Fight for this Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever published fic, yay! Please comment to let me know what I can do better or what is working.

For the third time in the past minute, David’s phone rang. He sighed and pulled his bike over onto the sidewalk, slinging his now empty delivery bag off of his back and onto his handlebars before digging his phone out of his pockets.

Jonas’s voice came through muffled, yet insistent, as soon as accepted the call. 

“David?” Jonas didn’t wait for any confirmation on David’s end, but simply ran on. “I know you’re working right now but Matteo’s been in a fight. It’s not super bad but…he’s kinda closed off from us right now. I think it would help if you came over to my place.”

David assessed the situation. He could clock out now on the delivery app, no big deal. Jonas’s apartment was only 10 minutes away by bike, if he hurried. Matteo was there, now, in pain and shutting himself down the way he did. His breathing hitched as he imagined how panicked Jonas and the boys must have been as David ignored their calls while his boyfriend spiraled further. 

“Digga, he’s going to be okay,” Jonas said in his extremely comforting Jonas sort of voice. “He just needs you right now.”

“Right. Yes. He’s gonna be okay,” David managed to say with an exhale. “Thanks, Jonas. I’ll be over in ten.”

It ultimately took David a speedy eight minutes to arrive to Jonas’s apartment, as he had never biked faster in his life. Before he had even finished walking up the stairs to the fifth level, Carlos had flung open the door and beckoned him in. 

“It looks worse than it is if I’m being honest, man.”

He led David into the bathroom where Abdi was sitting on the toilet as nonchalantly as if it were a dining room chair and Jonas was on his knees by the bathtub, executing a bloody-rag replacement on Matteo’s face. David took the spot next to him, trying to assess the damage. 

He sincerely hoped that Carlos had properly assessed that it was better than it looked, because it looked horrible. Blood trailed down Matteo’s chin and the beginnings of a black eye on is left side were apparent, along with a gash through his eyebrow and a split bottom lip. Whoever he’d been fighting hadn’t been fucking around. 

Matteo didn’t meet his eyes as David gently pulled his face toward him and gently pressed a kiss on the cheek that had sustained the least damage. 

“Do you need anything, any ice, or painkillers, or-”

“No,” he said, tersely cutting David off. “We handled all that.” He gestured toward a bag of some frozen vegetables sitting by him on the floor of the bathtub. 

“What happened?” David asked, turning around to the other three boys crammed into the bathroom. Jonas was the first to break the silence. 

“Well Luigi went outside for a quick breath of fresh air, and some guys from school saw him and wanted to know if he had any green on him to sell. I don’t know, I guess the two of us carry some sort of reputation from everything last year. Anyway he said no and they stepped forward to swing and he swung back, but there were three of them.”

Jonas looked at Carlos and Abdi for affirmation and they nodded solemnly. Matteo was focusing on his hand as if it were bleeding profusely instead of various points of his face. 

“Mega-fucked,” Abdi said, to punctuate the whole affair.

David didn’t buy it, but in front of the boys in Jonas’s bathroom while Matteo sat there in pain wasn’t the time or place to challenge the story on so many levels. 

“Ok, I think we’ll go to his place now,” David said, running his hand from Matteo’s shoulder down to his hand. “Thanks, boys. Remind me to never let you all go out while I’m working ever again.”

His poor attempt at humor earned him a chuckle from Abdi, but aside from that they’re silent as David pulls Matteo out of the tub and collects his things from the sink countertop. The silence continues on the journey on the bus and all the way to Matteo’s apartment. 

David sets Matteo down on his bed, their bed, really, and goes to grab more ice. When he finally sits down to join his boyfriend, he feels it’s time for them to talk. 

“Ok. Cut the shit. What really happened,” David said, passing over the ice as consolation for the confrontation. 

Matteo’s right eye widens (his left can’t with all the swelling, under different circumstances David might have laughed but it really was pathetic). 

“The boys told you,” he said with a little indignance. “I went out for-” 

“Matteo, no way you let boys from school swing on you over pot. I don’t know if you’re trying to protect me or if you’re embarrassed but I need you to be honest with me.”

The rehearsed story from Jonas and Abdi and Calos’s uncharacteristic silence was enough to clue David into the fact that something was amiss, but the fact that Matteo had barely spoken a sentence to him in the past hour confirmed it. David was used to staying silent and waiting for Matteo to say something to him, and long periods of silence weren’t irregular with Matteo. But this just...felt different. And David had to follow that intuition. 

“David I’m being- can I please just- I would like to go to bed now,” he finally stammered out. Afterward, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, and when he opened them again David swore he saw the beginning of tears. 

“Okay,” David sighed, taking pity on him. “We’ll talk tomorrow. Can I help you get your shirt off at least? There’s blood all over it.”

David tugged at the hem of it but Matteo swatted his hand away. 

“No. It’s fine,” Matteo mumbled, and rolled over to go to bed. David sighed deeply and also settled into bed, facing Matteo’s back. 

At some undeterminable point in the night, David awoke to gentle yet frantic taps on his chest. The moment he opened his eyes, Matteo curled his head onto his chest, wrapping his arms so tightly around David. It was then Matteo began his confession, although it was muffled by David’s pajamas. David gently pulled Matteo’s face up towards his, kissed some of the tears off of his cheek, and signalled for him to start again. He knew that if he interrupted Matteo, he might lose the courage to speak. 

“They’d been direct messaging me for a while. These guys. About us. They remember the video from last year,” Matteo said, letting out a shuddering breath. “And I was just ignoring it for a while. And then I tried to block them but they kept finding ways to send me vile shit. And then Jonas said we might have to go to the police, and he was gonna help me with that.”

David tamped down the sting of jealousy at hearing the fact that Jonas was the first to know of all of this. Instead, he ran his hands through Matteo’s hair as he continued.

“When we saw they were at the bar too, I thought I could just leave without them noticing. But all three followed me out before Jonas could tell Abdi and Carlos, and-”

Matteo cut himself off, crying silently against David’s chest. That was the worst part, in David’s opinion, about whenever his boy cried. He barely made any noise, just let his tears roll down. It terrified David to think about all the lonely years Matteo had spent developing this habit. Instead of prompting him to continue speaking, however, David let him continue to find the words. Even when not in crisis, he never prompted Matteo to speak. He knew he was always searching for the right words, that they would come out eventually. 

“I can’t tell you what they said. I can’t hear those words about us, about you, from my own mouth.”  
He looked up to David as if to say, “is that okay?” 

David nodded gently and ran his hand around the edges of Matteo’s face, far away enough from the bruise on Matteo’s eye that he wouldn’t hurt him. 

“Thank you for telling me what happened. In the morning, we’ll decide what to do, okay?”

Matteo hummed a “yes” and grabbed David’s hand, intertwining their fingers. 

“I love you,” he said with a wavering voice.

“I love you, too. I wish I had been there, to stand with you. But you’re not alone now,” David whispered, placing a kiss to Matteo’s knuckles. In the morning, they would sort this out. For now, they would rest.


End file.
